In Your Eyes
by Senritsu131
Summary: It was just another uneventful day but when Al called it turned out to be otherwise. She had gone missing. And one more thing, Roy's tiring night would eventually be ruined by his mortal enemy. femmeEdxRoy ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the characters within although I definitely own my OCs...**

**Warning: Slight OOCness… Sorry for that…**

**In Your Eyes**

"It's raining." The raven-haired General said as he gazed outside the window. Even though Hawkeye had given him tons of paperwork, rain had always made his day very unusual. Every time the rain fell, there would always be a good or bad incident that would occur.

"General, break's over and it's time for you to work." Hawkeye said with a small hint of threat in her voice. He needed to finish the piles of paperwork before the day ended and he was not even half way through with it yet.

He sighed then promptly walked back to his seat. He started to sign the papers again but now, he did it fast so that Hawkeye wouldn't kill him. This would be one of the longest afternoons in his life.

A few minutes later, the rain fell hard which made Roy frown. Riza was still at his side, guarding him so he wouldn't slack off and bolt for the door. But she knew that he couldn't escape for it was raining outside and it looked like there would be a typhoon coming up soon.

As he looked around, he saw the teddy bear just behind the vase of the side table whose expression looked like it was mocking everything he ever was which made Roy smile. It always reminded him of Ednalyn given that she had been the one who gave it. The reason why she had given it was that she just wanted to piss her General off. Roy knew very well that he had grown an attraction for her but he knew very well that it was all forbidden, she was one of his subordinates and it coudn't be helped.

He shook his head and continued his work, and just as he started to write, the phone rang. Hawkeye picked it up.

"General Mustang's Office, hello." She said then faced Colonel as the secretary from the other line spoke something. "It's for you, a call from Alphonse Elric from the public line." She said.

"Connect it." He said. She then passed the phone to her superior officer.

"_Good afternoon General." Alphonse said._

"Same to you, Alphonse. Is there a problem?"

"_I just wanted to ask if my sister had been there today. She arrived there yesterday but until now, she hasn't even ring. She said that she had a lot of things to take care of and she needed to go first." Alphonse said with a hint of worry in his tone._

"She has not been here, Al. I'll find her after I am done here, is that okay?" He asked him reassuringly.

"_Thank you, General. We're really glad you're always there to take care of us even now that we have achieved our goal. We owe you a lot, Sir."_

"You don't need to thank me Alphonse, I'm doing this in my own will and there's nothin' to pay for."

"_Oh, Okay… so I guess I'll call you later Sir. Thank you so much. Bye"_

"Bye" Then they both hung up.

Later that day, Roy had finished his work at last. Well, he could relax now and go home. He will find Ed tomorrow since it was Saturday. He grabbed his coat and walked out of his office.

It was still raining outside and it was harder than before but even though he really hated it, he went out and started running. He heard a small sound, a very familiar sound which caused his ear to twitch; it was a kitten's sound. He went closer to the bush and peeked behind it to confirm if his guess was true. It was then confirmed but something really surprised him, the little one jumped at him and snuggled at the crook of his neck which made him twitch a little, he jerked the kitten away but held it for a while, he glanced at it and was surprised to see the familiar golden eyes but he knew it was not hers since this little one he was holding at was a kitten and Ednalyn was not a kitten.

He placed it on the wet pavement and started to walk again but it followed him. At first, he ignored it but he was now starting to get annoyed when it didn't stop following him. He thought that it will stop but his expectations failed him.

When Roy arrived home, he immediately stepped inside, not bothering that he was soaking the rug under him wet. He never wanted that worthless leech to follow him inside his home, no one is welcome here and he did not even have a family to be welcomed in this house but there was this person, this special person that he want to be welcomed in his house, she was Ed, the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

He closed the door rapidly. Then, he heard a noise, the kitten was scratching the door but he didn't mind at all even if it meant that scratch marks would be visible in his door tomorrow. Roy just went to the bathroom in his room to clean himself and got ready for sleep, not minding the scratching noise.

A moment later, he went out the bathroom. Then he wondered when or, should we say, why did the noise stop? He hesitated but he shook his head and started to walk to the main door. He took hold of the knob and turned it. He opened the door and found no sign of the kitten. He felt relief wash through him and he closed the door when he heard noise from the kitchen. _Oh, now who could that be?_ He thought sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. _Oh, it would be the worthless leech! Oh, bravo! You win a dollar! har har har…,_ he thought miserably as he stalked towards the kitten… err… kitchen!

He saw the kitten shiver from the cold as it rubbed its hair to the side of his refrigerator, then it walked towards him and rubbed its body to his legs. Somehow he felt different, totally different. He normally hated them since the day that his sister died because a cat crossed the street recklessly and that lead to the car accident. They fell off a cliff but only his sister didn't survive. His mother cried a lot and he was only eight years old when it happened. Now it was different, he felt pity towards it. He couldn't ignore this feeling, this uneasy yet a comfortable feeling.

He got a clean cloth from his supplies and picked the little one up. He wiped its hair and the rest of its body and because of that; he knew that the little kitten was female. After cleaning up, he brought her to his bedroom and placed her in a small basket he got from the kitchen.

When he placed her in the basket she whined but he ignored it. He went to sleep ahead but then, the little one got up from the basket Roy had given her and jumped to the other side of his bed and purred, she cuddle at his neck and he did not mind the little thing to be at his side. He slept with her, the little kitten.

Roy awoke to a groan at his side and he replied with a groan as well. He sat up and he felt something sit up with him simultaneously. He turned his head to his right and he found himself staring at a pair of beautiful yet familiar golden eyes.

Ednalyn groaned and she heard a groan beside her as well. The body beside her sat up and she sat up with it. She turned to her left and found midnight blue eyes staring back at her.

Roy blinked. Ed blinked. And then they both yelled as they realized who the other was and to find out that they were both naked. Roy tipped backwards due to shock and his upper body fell off the bed and on the floor, his legs on the air. And somehow, he got to keep his dignity since a pillow covered his ahem…

Ednalyn pulled the white sheets over and blushed. She just saw Roy naked and oh my gosh did her stomach do flip flops.

Roy brought his legs down and opened his drawer to pull out a boxer and he pulled it on. He made a mad dash for the door, remembering that only the kitten from yesterday slept with him the night before.

He couldn't find the kitten but he was so sure that it was not a dream.

And sure enough, the scratch marks _were _on his front door.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--__**Fin**__--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

A/N: Just tell me if you want a sequel for this story, this was just a plot bunny that bit me really hard just to post this. Ahehehe…

So sorry if I'm not yet updating my stories!! I'm too busy right now and yeah, I'm really confused in some parts of my plot. I will try to update as soon as I can.

_Dae salamat sa beta! Da best ka talaga! Manlibre nya ko nimo! Ahahaha~_

Thank you for reading…

Reviews are always loved.


End file.
